


Blatent

by Coatcollars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coatcollars/pseuds/Coatcollars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are together, and Sherlock is clearly jealous of Johns encounter with Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blatent

**Author's Note:**

> Badgered my friend and this is what I got: "Sherlock & John are together but Sherlock sees John with Sarah again and goes all crazy (thats all ive got dont judge im tired)"

"So you really didn't like that Thai place?" John asked, they were walking, almost home but a bit dissatisfied from the meal they had received.

Sherlock walked closely next to him, bumping shoulders with his absurd collar covering his neck, "No it was horrid--" He stopped and sighed, "It was nice John, thank you." Sherlock leaned over the slightest and planted his lips on John's cheek.

The blond smiled, "It's okay if you didn't like it, Sherlock." He bumped his shoulder, "I didn't fancy it either, I like that other one on Kingsley better-- Oh my God, Sherlock look."

Sherlock grabbed for his hand protectively, "What?"

"Is that--? Oh my God it is. OI, SARAH!" he called, disregarding Sherlock's hand and waving his arms at the woman across the street.

Sarah raised her head and seemed to spot John immediately, (who couldn't?) and waved her hand discreetly, crossing the road to the pair.

She came up to John first, her blonde-brown ponytail bouncing up and down, and hugged him. "Oh John," She said. l haven't seen you since I left the surgery." She pulled back and held her hands on his shoulders "How are you?"

John laughed, "I'm fine, how's the new job?" he asked.

"Oh it's wonderful pay, and the new department is just--"

Sherlock cleared his throat loudly.

"Sarah, you've met Sherlock haven't you?" John inquired, simultaneously scratching the back of his neck.

"Sherlock Holmes." he said, thrusting his hand between them.

Sarah smiled politely and took Sherlock's hand, she seemed very nice. Sherlock hated her.

She grinned, "I've met you before once or twice, not formally though." She was referring to the moment he had almost gotten her killed with that encounter with the Chinese mafia. And John. Also himself.

Sherlock nodded curtly, sniffed then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yes, I suppose not."

John frowned at Sherlock.

Sherlock frowned back.

"I was just on my way to grab lunch, would you two like to join me?" Sarah asked

"No."

"Sherlock, don't be rude." he hissed. John turned to the woman, "It's lovely of you to offer, but we just came back from lunch."

"Oh no it's fine, maybe another time then?"

"That would be very nice, mind if Sherlock can come?"

 _No. No lunch dates,_ Sherlock thought. The brunette slipped his arm around John's waist and bent down to his ear, " _John._ " 

Sarah cocked an eyebrow, "You two are--?"

"Yes."

"Yeah we are," John said, "It's great... most of the time." he glared up.

She smiled at them warmly, "I'm so happy for you two."

Sherlock grunted.

"Thanks Sarah, I'm never bored with him." John said with a grin.

She laughed and hugged John again before bidding her farewell, "Take care of him Sherlock." She said with a wink, and turned away with her long skirt swaying around her ankles.

"That was nice." John said after she was out of sight, but Sherlock didn't stick around, he was already stalking halfway down the block.

"Hey Sherlock!" he shouted running after him, he pulled at his coat and turned him around. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going home John. Go back with _Sarah_."

"What--? Sherlock." he furrowed his eyebrows, "She just came to say hi."

Sherlock bent down and was now in his face, "No. You waved you're arms like an idiot and called her over." he corrected. The detective spun on his heels and sulked to the flat.

\-----

"Sherlock! Why are you so angry? We literally talked for five minutes!"

"Five minutes too long." Sherlock called, slightly muffled through the closed door. _Their_ closed door.

John rattled the knob and groaned, "We have to talk about your jealousy issues." He couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I'm not jealous!"

Sherlock's curly head popped out from the door, "I'm not jealous," he repeated, "actually I'm the complete opposite. Go have fun! Share a drink with dear Sarah!" he spat, throwing sarcasm in John's face like confetti.

"You have a problem." He pointed out, "Really."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and steadied them on John with a piercing glare, then attempting to shut the door (not being able to because John had swiftly shoved his foot in the door and half of his body was through it.)

"What do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me Sherlock."

The brunnete groaned and let go of the door, flopping on the bed in frustration. "Fine. Talk."

"Well first of all you weren't very nice back there." he stated, siting poised at the end of the bed.

The brunette scrambled up and frowned tightly, "You didn't even bother to tell her we were together John. Not until she asked. Only because I was obvious." he stared at him, it would be painful if eyes could do so much damage, "I'm upset and rightfully so, John." he added.

John shifted, "Yes well, It's been almost six months so I think it's okay to talk to an old friend."

Sherlock backed away, "John." he said quietly, he looked at him, hurt, just as a toddler would look at a broken toy.

'Friend' clearly had a different meaning to Sherlock than to John. John accompanied friends with many people, categorized with 'chaps' or 'mates.' Sherlock on the other hand, only had one. It meant life. Neither of them seemed to understand the others theory.

"What?" John asked

He yanked John by his collar and smashed his lips on his, opening his mouth, he kissed his roughly until John was flat on his back and Sherlock was hovering ontop of him. He cupped John's head to his, laying on his side next to him and kissed his lips softly in retreat. He stroked his hair back, begging for apology in the silent way Sherlock usually did. "Don't be an idiot."

 


End file.
